


The Wild Rose is Blooming

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Edoras, F/M, Flowers, Middle Earth, Rohan, Rohirrim, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer is about to leave on a hopeless and deadly watch against orcs and finds that you are the one thing that gives him hope in this dark time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high in the sky and off in the distance you could see the knights of rohan riding in practice. You had just come back from a ride of your own, though it was becoming more and more dangerous to stray far alone. Bands of orcs prowled almost unrestrained and King Theoden was growing worse by the day. Dark hours were coming, you could feel it. It was almost as if the very land itself had frozen in a terrible, stifling calm that bode of ill things to come. Feeling a sudden chill, you stopped walking and sat on a small incline of stair nearby. There you breathed deeply and tried to shake the dreadful hopelessness that had been creeping over you. You were so lost in thought you didn’t even notice as someone walked up and sat nearby on the same stair. Finally seeing the newcomer, you started in surprise to see Lord Eomer.

“My lord!” You made to stand and curtsy.

“Peace (y/n). I’m sorry to have startled you.” He gently shook his head and motioned for you to remain seated.

“It’s no matter, my lord. I was simply lost in thought.” You said as you settled back down.

“Then I apologize for interrupting them. What, perchance, were you thinking of?”

“I was simply observing the riders,” you nod toward the still practicing knights, “and was thinking of what the days ahead may hold. As of yet, the future does not look bright.”

Eomer turned his head to watch the riders as well, “That is on the minds of many these days, I’m afraid. Far too many are letting such thoughts drag them to despair. I, myself, am finding it hard pressed not to,” He said with a touch of bitterness.

You looked down and there was a moment of silence as you considered your next words. “How goes the king?” You asked tentatively.

Eomer looked back to you abruptly before looking away, “My uncle is not well. He has taken to listening to ill counsel and can see only darkness for us all. If he can not soon see reason I doubt there will be hope left for any of us.”

Eomer broke off his tirade and sighed, looking at the ground. In the silence, your eyes strayed from the riders and noticed a small clump of flowers nearby. The petals were gently cupped and just at the peak of full bloom. The petals faded from dark pink at the ends to a gently almost-white in the center, where they finally met a rich yellow.

“The wild rose is blooming,” You said suddenly.

Eomer looked up, “What?”

“The wild rose,” You motioned to the fragile clump of flowers. “Ah, it’s probably silly, but it’s something my mother used to tell me as a child. As long as the wild rose blooms, the darkness will not endure.” You shrug, “They are fairly pretty to look at in any case. Even if their blossoming doesn’t mean anything.” You trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed for bringing it up.

Eomer tilted his head and leaned over to look at the flowers more closely. “In dark times such as these, I welcome any reason to hope. And the old stories have more truth to them than many acknowledge.” Eomer gently plucked one of the many wild roses and turned it over in his hand. “And you are right. They are very fair, but they pale in comparison to your beauty.” He swiftly extended his arm, proffering the flower to you.

You accepted it hesitantly, “My lord, you flatter me.”

He shook his head, “What is true is not flattery. In this time of darkness, that which is fair is much comfort to the race of men. Seeing you, warms my heart and gives me hope of days to come.”

You turned toward Eomer in surprise and with a shy smile, “My lord, I thank you for your words, and … I confess I feel the same when I seen you.”

Eomer looked back to you with light in his eyes, perhaps the first hope he’d felt in a while. Your gazes met and held for a blissful minute. Eomer edged a bit closer to you.

“Lord Eomer! We must depart!” A shout from afar broke your gaze.

Eomer turned at the interruption to look once more to the riders below. They had stopped their practicing and were now riding into formation. Eomer stood hesitantly, “I… fear I must be off. The orcs have rampaged far and must be stopped. I do not know when I will return.”

You looked down before lifting your eyes as you had an idea. Swiftly, you stood and pulled a fine chain necklace from around your neck. At the bottom of the necklace was a round charm carved with curving designs and a white horse.

“My lord!” You called as Eomer began to go. He turned back to you and you continued speaking, holding out the charm. “This has been passed down for generations in my family. It is supposed to bring protection and none have died while wearing it. It would be my honor if you would take it with you into battle.”

“Nay, the honor would be mine.” Eomer stepped forward, taking the charm, clasping your hand as he did so.

“May it bring you luck in the shadow to come.” You step back, looking down shyly.

Eomer gently lifted the chain and put it around his neck, “It will be a reminder of home and of why we must succeed. Thank you.”

“Eomer!” The voice called again, more insistent.

Eomer sighed and turned to walk to join the men. As he began walking, he turned back over his shoulder, “I will return as soon as a fortnight, though it will most likely be longer.”

You nodded, “I will watch for you.”

Eomer smiled and turned back to his men in the distance. You watched as he walked down to join them and as he mounted his horse. In a great rush the riders were off, but you remained still, watching until you could no longer see them on the horizon.


	2. Remember the Wild Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer returns!

You turn to the window and look out to the horizon. It’s been a month since you’ve last seen Eomer. He’d returned from his patrol briefly, but then he’d left just as swiftly, chasing after the band of orcs that had killed Theodred not long ago. You hadn't had a chance to see him before he'd gone. You sigh and turn away. Your journal is lying open on your desk, open to the page where a dried wild rose lies brittle and pressed. It is the rose Eomer gave you before he left the first time.

Carefully, you pick up the rose and turn it over in your hand. One of its dry petals flutters to the ground. You shake your head and close your eyes tightly. What had you told Eomer before he’d gone? As long as the wild rose was blooming, the darkness wouldn’t endure. But there’s barely a wild rose left that isn’t decaying. It’s strangely early for them to die. Usually they last for another week or two, but it seems fate wants to take away any and every reason you have left to hope. 

A horn sounds and your eyes fly open. Could it be? You drop the rose in your haste to return to the window. It is! A large procession of riders are rounding the rolling hills.

“Eomer.” You breathe the word softly. He has to be alright. Theoden King is growing worse in response to Theodred’s death. If Eomer perishes too, there will be no hope left for Rohan. 

The line of horses rides through the city and you follow it with your eyes, but can’t make out who is at their head. Stepping away from the window, you quickly return the rose to your journal and pull a shawl around you. The next moment, you’re flying out the door to the main hall.

You run quickly, and arrive at the sidelines just in time to see Eomer walking through the front doors. He is likely going to speak to the king. You will need to wait for him to return.

Time passes slowly and you distract yourself by twirling the dry grass between your hands. The crowd in front of the hall soon disperses as men reunite with their families. There’s tears and happiness all around, but you feel only anxious. The darkness grows ever stronger each day. Finally you are alone save the guards. The rest of the people have returned to their daily tasks. 

You stand as the doors open, then take a step back in disgust as a man in dark clothes walks out. _Wormtongue_. His council to the king was causing nothing but trouble. 

Wormtongue walks swiftly down the stairs and begins to head down toward the rest of the city. He passes near you and you make a split second decision. “Is Lord Eomer still with the king?”

The man glares at you darkly, “Eomer has been imprisoned on charges of treason.”

You recoil in shock, “Treason? But what-”

“That is none of your concern!” Wormtongue turns away abruptly and continues walking.

You breathe carefully, recovering from the shock. _Eomer in prison?_ What evil news is this! You have to find out what’s going on, but it is unlikely they’ll let you speak to Eomer in his imprisonment. You have to try something!

Taking a deep breath you turn toward the great hall and walk around it. The prison cells aren’t far away and all the cells have windows to the outside. You have to be sneaky and it takes a bit of searching, but soon you find him.

The window is set at ground level as most of the cell is underground. Next to the stone and metal bars is a wild rose bush. The leaves are a healthy green, but the top is littered with dying flowers. You step around the bush in disgust and bend down to the window. You have little time before the guard makes another round and you’ll be caught.

“Eomer,” you whisper through the bars.

“(y/n)?” Eomer stands and you catch the outline of his form within the dimly lit room.

“Yes, It’s me. What happened? Why did they send you here?”

Eomer steps closer to the window and for the first time you catch sight of his face. His hair and face are bedraggled and tired, but his eyes are still lit with defiance and nobility. “I disobeyed a direct order from the king. He forbid me from hunting the orcs who slayed Theodred, then I encountered a small party of strangers and gave them leave to travel, though by law they require that from my uncle.”

“Oh, Eomer.” You reach through the bars and clasp his hand with a sigh. You can understand his desire to do good, but he can do little of that behind bars. “What strangers?” 

“It was a strange party. We nearly passed them by for the cloaks they wore did blend perfectly into the grass. They were an elf, dwarf, and a ranger of the north.”

“A strange party indeed.”

“I dare not speak more on the matter, but I believe their coming may mean hope.”

You smile sadly and shake your head, “I am sorry my lord, but I have little trust in signs of hope anymore.”

Eomer’s eyes widen and he steps back to examine your face. “Do you not? Were you not the one to put hope in my heart not long ago?”

You shut your eyes briefly and turn away, “The wild roses are dying early, my lord. They hold no hope any longer.”

Eomer was silent for a time before speaking. “Hope is alive, my lady,” he spoke softly. “To find it we must simply clear away the withered remains of the past till we find it within the ashes.” 

Your eyes return to him as he speaks and you see him tilt his head toward the bush beside you. Hesitantly you turn to the bush and brush away the dead flowers. 

Beneath the drooping stems you catch sight of a single solitary blossom. Its petals are rounded, small, and lifted into a gentle cup. They have yet to turn full pink and still bear the pale ice pink of rose quartz, but the sight stills the dread in your heart and for the first time in weeks you feel at peace.

As you turn back to Eomer, he smiles softly and nods his head, “Now you must go. Asmund will be returning shortly and he has been asked to watch out for traitors. Though I miss you, I have no wish for you to join me behind bars.”

You nod grimly and pull back from the window. “Will you be alright?”

Eomer glances down. “Yes, brighter times lie ahead, I promise. Remember the wild rose.”

You start to your feet as you hear heavy footsteps nearing the building. “I- I will.” You manage to call softly over your shoulder before you turn and flee. Hope. Perhaps Eomer is right and there still is a reason to hope. Whoever these strangers are, they had made quite the influence on him. For now, you can only trust in his words. _Brighter times lie ahead. Remember the wild rose._


End file.
